


The Avengers' Bombshells

by WhiteravenGreywolf



Series: If I stay [33]
Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: F/F, Female Friendship, Friendship, Natasha is everyone's mom and she's very tired of it, Training, Which Marvel desperately needs more of, superhero training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 12:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18476050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteravenGreywolf/pseuds/WhiteravenGreywolf
Summary: Carol and Natasha are training Wanda in hand to hand combat so that she'll know how to fight even without her powers. The young woman definitely does not like to be pushed around like a ragdoll by Carol.





	The Avengers' Bombshells

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! All of you seem to love the friendship between Carol and Natasha, and we definitely never get enough of Wanda in my opinion, so a story with the three of them was necessary, in my opinion. More Ramvers family is definitely coming tomorrow, but in the meantime, I hope you enjoy this story!

Wanda fell heavily on the training mat. She groaned and pushed herself on her back, leaning back on her elbows.

  
"Did you slip on purpose?" Carol asked as she tightened her ponytail once again.

  
"No, you punched me," Wanda replied.

  
Natasha came to stand beside Wanda and held out her hand.

  
"Come on, get up."

  
Wanda glared at the hand before taking it. Nat pulled her up, and Wanda brushed herself up before rubbing the side of her face, where Carol has hit her.

  
"Do we really have to continue? It's not like I can't defend myself."

  
"You can defend yourself with your powers," Natasha explained again, "But they can always fail you. You need to be able to fight even without them."

  
"How is it fair that Carol gets to use her powers and not me?"

  
Carol shook her head with a disbelieving laugh.

  
"Believe me, kid, if I'd been using my powers, you would have gone through the wall."

  
"You're still using your powers to avoid my punches."

  
Nat crossed her arms and looked at Carol.

  
"She has a point."

  
Carol huffed.

  
"Fine, let's do it without powers. Doesn't mean that you're going to land a punch on me this time."

  
Carol took a fighting stance, ready for Wanda's assault. Wanda took a similar stance, then glanced at Natasha, who was standing between them.

  
"Keep your hands up, feet apart, and don't forget to duck," she instructed.

  
Wanda nodded and looked back at Carol. The blonde was smirking with arrogance, sure that Wanda would not be able to touch her at all.

  
Wanda came at her. She tried to punch her but Carol deflected her arm away before moving her foot to trip her. Wanda was quick enough to jump away, but she lost her balance and Carol used it against her. She decided to go easy on her, toy with her a little. She lightly punched her shoulder, pushing her back, before moving behind her to try to trip her again. However before she could move her foot, she felt something blocking her. She frowned and looked down. There was red energy around her ankle, holding her back.

  
"Wanda..." Natasha warned when she noticed it too.

  
Wanda used her powers to push Carol back and put a bit of distance between them. Carol was jolted away, and she stumbled to her knees. She got back up quickly and turned around.

  
"I never thought I'd ever say this, but stop cheating."

  
Wanda glared at her. She tried to attack her again. Carol caught her arm and moved past her, blocking it behind her back. Wanda winced, but Carol didn't let go.

  
"Come on Wanda, we've seen this before..."

  
It took a bit of time on Wanda's part, but finally, she remembered her footwork. She tried to trip Carol, forcing her to let go of her arm and step away. Carol took a few steps back.

  
"See, you're getting the hang of it."

  
Wanda stretched her shoulder, still wincing with every roll of her joint.

  
"I could have sent you across the room if I wanted to," Wanda said.

  
Carol smirked again, which started to annoy the younger girl more and more.

  
"Yeah, and I would have taken your arm with me."

  
Natasha intervened:

  
"Come on, kid, one last time and we can call it a day."

  
"Better yet, Carol suggested, "one last time and then we can try again, but you'll get to use your powers this time."

  
This made Wanda smile. A chance to throw Carol around for real? She wouldn't pass on it.

  
"You sure?" Nat asked.

  
Carol shrugged with a smile.

  
"What? You think I can't take a beating anymore?"

  
"I'm not worried about you, but Stark will kill you if you destroy the brand new base."

  
Carol took her stance once again.

  
"Then I guess we'll just have to be careful."

* * *

  
  
A handful of minutes later, Wanda fell once again, flat on her back, her fall only cushioned by the mat. She didn't have time to complain, however, as she found Carol standing above her, one hand held out to help her up.

  
"I think you've had your share of punches for today."

  
Wanda took her hand and pushed herself up.

  
"Does that mean I get to throw you around, now?"

  
Carol smirked.

  
"You can try, but again, I doubt you will..."

  
The words had barely died down on her lips that Wanda's red energy had suddenly caught hold of her. She was flunked across the room and landed hard on a training mat. She pushed herself up.

  
"Oh wow, very funny..."

  
"Alright, let's call it for today," Natasha decided.

  
"No, no, let's try something," Carol continued. "Let's see if I can stop her. Show her how easy it is to stop her powers."

  
Natasha was about to say that it was a bad idea, but Wanda replied quickly:

  
"Alright, let's do this. But if I win, no more training."

  
"Deal."

  
Carol didn't waste any time. She started running toward Wanda as quickly as her body would allow without using her powers. It was still faster than a normal human being, and she was halfway to Wanda when the brunette finally reacted. With her powers, she glued Carol to the ground, before sweeping her feet from under her. Carol fell flat on her belly. She pushed herself up and started running again.

  
Natasha sighed when she saw the two superhuman women had completely ignored her and decided to step back and wait for their little game to be over.

  
Wanda pushed Carol back again. Carol landed on her back, but she used the momentum to roll off and land on her feet. Nothing seemed to be able to stop her from moving forward. Wanda changed strategy. She forced her energy on Carol's back and pushed her down. As soon as Carol was flat on the mat, she put as much force as possible on her, to prevent her from getting up.

  
Carol felt the energy pulling down on her. She could feel the mat under her compressing. If Wanda put a bit more force, she would send her through the floor. But she didn't, either because she didn't really want to hurt her or because she didn't have the strength anymore. Either way, Carol started to fight it. She clenched her teeth and started pushing upward. Bit by bit, she managed to lift her upper body away from the ground. She moved her hands and pull herself up, bending her knees. Soon enough, she was standing on all fours, a red sphere of energy still desperately trying to push down on her.

  
Carol looked up. Wanda was also clenching her teeth, completely focused. She didn't usually hold something with her powers for so long, and it showed. Carol knew she wouldn't be able to push herself more without her powers. So she summoned them. The cosmic energy around her dissipated Wanda's own. She floated upright, and once her feet were touching the ground again, she dispelled her powers.

  
"Are you done now?" Natasha asked from the corner of the room she'd gone to hide.

  
"I still haven't incapacitated her," Carol replied.

  
She started running again. Wanda was heaving, out of breath from having held her powers for so long. She looked up just in time to see Carol coming her way. She reacted on instinct. Instead of using what Carol and Natasha had taught her, she used her powers to divert Carol's arm away from her. Carol slid beside her, fist first. She quickly turned around and prepared herself to punch Wanda. The plan was to stop an inch from her face because she didn't want to hurt her, just prove a point. The plan flew out the window very quickly.

  
There was still energy whirling in Carol's body, and it wanted to get out. Just as she was finishing her 240° turn, she felt remnants of her cosmic energy tinkling out of her skin. On the other side, Wanda, who saw the punch coming while also not knowing that it wouldn't touch her, reacted. She created a tiny shield in front of herself, just big enough to stop Carol's fist from touching her. Carol's hand collided with the shield at full force.

* * *

  
  
From the living room, Steve, Sam, and Vision had heard loud bumps every few minutes. When the bumps became just a bit stronger, they didn't think much about it.

  
"Are you sure it's a good idea to let Carol train Wanda?" Sam asked as he looked up from his tablet.

  
Steve shrugged.

  
"She's been a training officer for SHIELD for almost twenty years. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

  
Vision looked up from his book and added:

  
"Furthermore, the energy signature of both Captain Danvers and Miss Maximoff are quite similar. I have no doubt that Captain Danvers could teach Miss Maximoff quite a lot when it comes to controlling her powers."

  
Just as Vision finished his sentence, the ground shook around them. There was a crack on the ground, right at the top of the stairs, and dust fell from the ceiling. The lights swayed heavily. Steve caught a flowerpot before it fell off the nearby table.

  
"What was that?" he asked. "FRIDAY?"

  
"Carol and Wanda blew up the training room," the AI replied as if it was a completely normal answer.

  
All three men dropped what they were holding and ran down the stairs and toward the room in question. There were more and more cracks on the walls and floor the closer they got to the door. It opened with difficulty, sending a few sparks away as it fell open, before getting stuck in the wall. A big cloud of dust was flowing around them. The neons on the ceiling had been torn apart, some having burst into tiny pieces and others hanging by a single thread. The training mats on the ground had been darkened by the explosion, some had even been torn open. There was a massive crack in the middle of the room, all along the ceiling, walls, and floor, cutting the room in half.

  
Carol was already pushing herself up. Blue blood was flowing out of her nostrils, and she probably had a broken rib or two. If she'd been closer to the wall, she might have gone right through it. As it were, she forced herself up with a groan and sat down.

  
"Arg... Mistakes were made..." she mumbled.

  
She checked her side but found no blood. She looked around. Through the dust, she saw the three men running inside. Sam and Steve came to check on her, while Vision stopped by Wanda's side. She was still laying down on her back, her eyes closed.

  
"What happened?" Steve asked worriedly.

  
"Miscalculations..." Carol mumbled.

  
She took a few deep breaths, brushing the blood out of her nose. In a corner of the room, they heard coughing. Natasha had also sat up. She was fine, mostly, except that the shock had pushed her back again the wall and knocked the wind out of her air. Had she been standing just a bit closer to the fight things could have been more dangerous. However, she'd been standing right beside the wall.

  
"You okay, Nat?" Carol called out.

  
"Screw you, Danvers!" she called back after a cough.

  
"She's okay," Carol concluded.

  
Still, Steve came to help her stand up.

  
"How's Wanda?"

  
Vision didn't answer yet. It took a few seconds for the android to realize that Carol had spoken to her.

  
"Vision?"

  
"I..."

  
He seemed out of words. Thankfully, Wanda started coughing quickly, and everyone let out a breath of relief. She moved to sit up, and Vision supported her as she continued to cough out her lungs.

  
"What... What happened?" she finally asked.

  
"Yeah, Carol, what happened?" Natasha insisted.

  
"My powers slipped. Not by much but... well, enough, I guess," she finished as she looked around the room. Tony was not going to like it.

  
Wanda tried to explain:

  
"I tried to stop her fist with my powers and..."

  
"You created an explosion?" Sam asked, astonished.

  
"Basically."

  
"According to FRIDAY's readings," Vision explained, "in accordance with the amount of energy released during your previous interaction, should a full blast from the two of you come in contact, it could blow up half of planet Earth."

  
Everyone fell silent for a moment, as the information sank in. Finally, Carol chuckled awkwardly:

  
"Well, I guess we should be happy we only blew up half of the training room..."

* * *

  
  
Even though they insisted it wasn't necessary, the boys still led all three of them to the infirmary. Carol was perfectly fine by the time they got there. Natasha was also okay. Wanda had a sprained wrist, which, Carol suppose, could have been worst. Both she and Natasha wanted to stay with her while the nurse wrapped her wrist, but Carol convinced Nat to go take a shower and get some rest, while she waited with Wanda. Natasha only agreed because she could see in Carol's eyes that the blonde wanted to speak with the younger girl.

  
When the nurse was done wrapping Wanda's wrist, they thanked her and left the infirmary. They slowly started to walk through the corridors, side by side. Wanda was looking at the white bandage around her wrist. Carol was looking at her.

  
"I'm sorry," she finally said. "I took things too far. I should have called it quits after you threw me the first time."

  
Wanda didn't reply at first. Then, she asked:

  
"Why do you and Natasha keep insisting that I need to learn how to fight? I know how to fight with my powers. They are a part of me, I know how to use them. I don't need to know how to fight without them."

  
Carol considered what to answer for a moment. Finally, she told her something she hadn't told to a lot of people:

  
"Do you know how I got my powers?"

  
"An accident, right?"

  
Carol nodded.

  
"I should have died that day. Instead, I was picked up by a race of fascist aliens. They took everything from me, every memory of my life here on Earth. They tried to make me their weapon."

  
"What happened?"

  
Carol couldn't help but smirk as she replied:

  
"I was too damn stubborn to obey. They wanted me to suppress my emotions and forget about my past. I couldn't. It wasn't who I am. They tried to make me believe that they had given me my powers. That they could take them away if they wanted to. They had this implant behind my head..."

  
Instinctively, Carol passed her hand along her neck, all the way to where the implant should have been. When she only felt smooth skin, she lowered her hand again.

  
"It could suppress my powers. For six years I had no idea of what I was actually capable of. I didn't know that I could fly or breathe in space. It took me coming back here, by complete accident, to find out who I really was again. They tried using their implant, and it worked for some time. In the end, I fried it. Set myself free."

  
When Carol's voice died down, Wanda asked:

  
"Why are you telling me all of this?"

  
"Because I want you to understand that, at any moment, you could lose your powers. You could lose that part of yourself. I know it doesn't seem possible, but there are nights when I still wake up from nightmares about implants and memory wipers. I just want to make sure that no matter what situation you find yourself into, you make it out alive."

  
Wanda stopped walking in front of her bedroom door. She looked up at Carol and nodded.

  
"I understand."

  
Carol smiled.

  
"Good. Now, you're lucky you get a few weeks off because of my mistake, but as soon as you're clear, it's back to training, got it?"

  
Wanda nodded.

  
"Thank you," she finally said. "For caring about me."

  
Carol's face softened.

  
"We all care about you, Wanda, I hope you know that."

  
"I do."

  
"Good. Now get some rest, you deserve it."

  
Wanda smiled at Carol, then walked into her room. Carol sighed happily, then walked toward the living room. When her phone vibrated in her pocket, she picked up without thinking. It was probably Maria who had heard about her blunter.

  
"Carol?"

  
She paled. It was Tony.

  
"Carol, I know you're there! What's this about you blowing up the training room? Carol!"

**Author's Note:**

> They're bombshells, get it? Cause they can blow up the entire planet ;)


End file.
